undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
XWF
XWF (Xbox Wrestling Federation) XBOX WRESTLING FEDERATION, often abbreviated as XWF, is a machinima video series created using WWE'12 and later on WWE'13. The debut show was uploaded to Youtube on 06/01/12, and the show has had consistent releases since. Both color and Play by play Commentary is recorded by Bear. Shockwave Shockwave is XWF's flagship show, featuring Matches and storyline progression. The show has a one hour template, but due to the nature of the show can run under or over depending on content. Shockwave features the top talent in the XWF ''and regularly features the different championship belts being defended. Most shows usually contain between 3-5 fully coreographed matches as well as promos, backstage segments and interviews etc. Since its inception, ''Shockwave ''has used "Never Enough" by Five Finger Death Punch, as its theme song. Aftershock ''Aftershock is the secondary XWF show, featuring matches and storyline progression. The show currently has a one hour template, but due to the nature of the show can run under or over depending on content. Aftershock started life as an alternative "side show" where XWF ''could showcase wrestlers who were not involved in storylines and matches on ''Shockwave. ''Over time however this changed, and ''Aftershock ''became an intergral part of the ''XWF ''programing, featuring storyline, and feud continuation from ''Shockwave. Aftershock originally used "Never Enough" by Five Finger Death Punch as its theme music (the same theme as Shockwave) however it later gained its own seperate theme, "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman Birth of the Internet Championship The internet championship was debuted on the first ever episode of Aftershock on 18/01/12, intended as an "Aftershock only" title used to boost some of the lower card wrestlers and prime them for Shockwave. The title however soon gained steam, and began to appear on Shockwave and Pay Per View events and before the XWF knew it, it had become a solid and credible title in itself. See more detailed information in the "Championships" section. Cut your Teeth The'' "Cut your teeth" ''challenge was introduced by The Owner on the 25/07/12 edition of Aftershock, originally intended only as a trial, the segment was designed with cross promotion advertisment in mind. The segment was so well recived that XWF ''decided to contunue the segment full time and it has been present on every episode of ''Aftershock since. The first Cut Your Teeth''' segment featured 'Dj Hero '''from the OCW and XWF'' have since showcased the likes of ''Alieus'' of ''PWF'' fame and ''Kid Wid of ELW. Pay Per View ''Pay Per Views ''are extended shows, punctuated with more intense action, longer matches, and higher stakes. They are used as pinacles of Feuds or to extend the feuds further. Video packages accompany the matches, to hype them up and to show story elements from the previous episodes of ''Shockwave ''and '''''Aftershock. Pay Per View Schedule XWF ''has no specific schedule for Pay Per View Events, with the exception that "''Demolition" will always be the first of the XWF year, and'' Absoloution'' will always be the last of the'' XWF'' year. The shows inbetween theese two are decided by The Owner. Pay Per Views that have appeared to date are :- *Demolition *Rampage *Desperate Measures *Battle Lines *Redemption *Warpath Hype Show / Pre Show XWF always run a Hype Show prior to the a Pay Per View event, the shows recap on events leading into the pay per views and also feature exclusive backstage interviews and segments. It has been confirmed that as of the ''Hype show ''prior to Warpath 24/01/13 hype shows will feature an exclusive pre show match.